<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chaotic 3 Get Arrested by janeyseymour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425653">The Chaotic 3 Get Arrested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour'>janeyseymour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat wants to go to the park. Unfortunately, Anne and Anna tag along, and the three get into some trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chaotic 3 Get Arrested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As often as they could, the queens ate dinner together, per Jane’s request.<br/>
“We’re a family now. Families eat dinner together,” she would say.<br/>
“But I really need to finish writing my-” Cathy tried to get out before Aragon threw her a look. “Okay, family dinners it is then.” </p>
<p>	Even as the queens began touring in the United States and life became more crazy, the family had managed to have most meals together every day. It was time for each queen to breathe, and they were grateful. Recently, they had performed in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and were now in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The last stop, and the place where they had decided to all buy a house once the tour was over.</p>
<p>	Tonight, the queens had finished a casserole that Jane had made, enjoying every last bite.<br/>
When there was a lull in conversation, Kat spoke up. “I think I’m gonna go to that park a little ways away. I think it’s called Valley Forge? Would anyone like to come with me?” </p>
<p>	Cathy was the first to respond. “I really need to try to finish writing my book. Sorry Kit.”<br/>
“Oh. Right.”<br/>
“I need to pray. I’m sorry Kath,” Aragon said quietly.<br/>
“I’ll go with you,” Anna smiled. “Although, you might not be able to keep up with me!”<br/>
Jane looked down. “Kitty dear, you know I would, but I have to clean up around here and get everybody’s things ready for tomorrow.”<br/>
“It’s alright Mom. Thank you for doing that for us by the way.” Jane smiled at the appreciation.<br/>
“I’ll go too!” Anne smiled. “I’ll wear my heelies!”<br/>
“Oh dear. Anna, keep those two in line please,” Jane chuckled. “I don't want to have to pick you guys up from the police station... again.”<br/>
“I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise I won't be roped into their shenanigans. You know that.”</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“I can't believe we got lost in the park,” Anna sighed. “Jane’s gonna kill me.”<br/>
“Mom won’t kill you Anna. We got lost. That's not our fault.”<br/>
“Yeah Anna. Chill out. It’s not like we’re in jail or any-” Anne was cut off by the sound of a car driving up next to them.<br/>
“Hello girls. What do we have here?” A gruff voice questioned. The window rolled down a bit more, to reveal a police woman. “You know the park closes at sundown. You shouldn’t be here.”<br/>
“Well officer, My family and I were on a walk when it got dark. Now we can’t find our car. The two girls I’m with are pretty scared, so if you would be so kind as to-” Anna was cut off by Anne.<br/>
“Officer, I was just heely-ing around. I don't see what the problem is.”<br/>
“Anne!” Both Kat and Anna exclaimed.<br/>
“I’m sorry for her. We’re really not trying to cause any trouble.”<br/>
“Okay then. Be on your way. If I find you guys here again tonight, I will have to take you to a police station. Have a good night.” The officer drove away.</p>
<p>	“Well, that was a close call,” Anna laughed.<br/>
“Yeah, now let’s find our way out of here. I’m starting to get scared,” Kat muttered. </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Two hours later, the trio was still wandering the park, not realizing they had been walking in circles for the past 2 hours. They decided to sit down for a few minutes when Anna spoke up.<br/>
“I can’t believe all of our phones are dead. Jane’s probably having a fit right now because we’re not home.” Anna complained.<br/>
“Well, at least the cop hasn’t come around and fou-” Anne heard footsteps coming from behind her as Anna and Kat froze in their places. “It’s the cop from earlier isn’t it?”<br/>
“Yes it is. I’m really sorry ladies, but I have to arrest you.”</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“You get one phone call. Make it worth it,” The gruff security guard snarled at the three.<br/>
“Guys, I need to talk to Mom. She’ll be calmer with me,” Kat explained. She dialed the number that she now knew by heart and waited for someone to answer. </p>
<p>	“Hello?” a soft voice came through.<br/>
“Mom? It’s Kat.”<br/>
“Where are you calling from? I thought you would be home by now.”<br/>
“Okay, I need you to not freak out but-”<br/>
“We’ve had this conversation love. When you tell me not to freak out, I only freak out more.” Jane sighed a heavy sigh, knowing whatever she was going to be told was not good news.<br/>
“Anna, Anne, and I are at the police station in King of Prussia. It’s like 30 minutes away.”<br/>
“Oh my gosh. I’ll be right there. Are you alright?”<br/>
“Yes Mom. I’m al-”<br/>
“Okay love. Hold tight. I’ll be there as soon as I can be.” Jane could be heard hustling around before she disconnected the call.<br/>
Kat looked back at her cousin and friend who were looking at her with wide eyes.<br/>
“She’s going to kill me.” Anna sat down in the cell and put her hands in her head.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Jane showed up at the police station far too soon and also far too late. She wanted to know that her Kat was safe, but she was afraid of what she might say to the three; fear tended to get the best of her. The woman quickly got out of the car and rushed into the station.</p>
<p>	“Hello. I’m here to pick up three hooligans that were brought here from the park,” Jane explained as she righted her shirt.<br/>
“Ah. You must be Jane. This way.” The guard motioned for her to follow him, and she did. The second she laid her eyes on Kat, she ran towards her. The guard quickly followed, opening the cell for the woman.<br/>
“Kitty, are you okay?” The woman wrapped her arms around the young girl, peppering her faces in kisses and checking her over for any injuries.<br/>
“I’m fine. We’re all fine. I’m sorry you had to come get out of here. We just got lost in the park and couldn’t find our way back to the car.”<br/>
“You got arrested because you got lost?” Jane had now turned her attention to the other two, also checking them over. Anna nodded sheepishly.<br/>
“All of our phones died, or we would’ve called sooner,” Anna offered.<br/>
“I couldn't have even been arrested for something cool,” Anne muttered. Jane shot her a glare, and the girl with the bun shrunk.<br/>
“Come on. Let’s get going. I wanted to be asleep by now you know. We do have a two show day tomorrow,” Jane chided.</p>
<p>	A few minutes later, the four were out the door and on their way back to Jane’s car.<br/>
“The three of us will come back tomorrow and find my car Jane. I just wanna go home now.” Jane wrapped an arm around the fourth queen.<br/>
“Okay Anna, that’s fine. But I do have one thing to say.” Anna grimaced. Jane’s face broke out in a grin, only scaring the three girls more.</p>
<p>“When I said I didn’t want to pick the three of you up from the police station tonight, I was serious.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>